


Blindfold

by littleheaven70



Category: Secretary (2002)
Genre: F/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A Secretary music video created for Bascon 2010.





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains images of self-harm and domestic violence.
> 
> Password: orchid


End file.
